A process for continuously manufacturing conventional pant type diapers and pad-holders forms through holes or cutouts for leg openings into which a wearer's legs are inserted, by trimming part of the strip-shaped whole cloth which constitutes an external body thereof. Besides, a pant type diaper and a pant type pad-holder which are formed by arranging a rectangular ventral member and a rectangular dorsal member so as to be connected by a crotch member have been known.